Martha May Whovier
Martha May Whovier is the love interest of The Grinch and Mayor Augustus Maywho and she was played by Christine Baranski. She knew The Grinch and Augustus since childhood, but she's nice to The Grinch than Augustus who was being mean to the grinch ever since. At the end, she decided to be with the Grinch after seeing how mean Augustus is and love the Grinch since he return the gifts. Her life In her childhood years, Martha is the only one who was ever nice to the Grinch as he had a beard despite the age of 8. She attempted to defend him while the rest of the class picked on him, but he left in a rage and has lived in a mountain ever since and she never sees him. Few years had passed and now adult Martha is getting engaged to Mayor Maywho, but at the end, she gives him back the ring when the Grinch reforms because of how mean the Mayor is and want to be with The Grinch for the rest of her life. Trivia *Even though she denies that she have feelings for The Grinch, she still does since childhood. *Even though she wasn't afraid of The Grinch like Cindy Lou Who, she also care about him too. *Martha May may have both love rival, but she love The Grinch and doesn't return her feelings to Mayor Augustus after seeing that Augustus was being mean and selfish to The Grinch since childhood. *Martha May return The Grinch's feeling after saying that Red and Green is her favorite color on Christmas which it surprised The Grinch and decide to give her a gift until the next day he was making fun of when he shave himself, lost his temper and run away which it hurt Martha May when she feel bad for him since childhood. *In delete scene, Martha May won the light concert which it is because of The Mayor have some feelings for her and don't want her to lose. The other one when the mayor ask her out on a date which she kindly refuse. *When the Mayor proposed to her, she was stunned and was afraid, because she still love The Grinch and she knows that The Grinch still love her too. At the end, she call off the engagement and tell everybody include The Mayor that she's in love and love The Grinch which that makes The Grinch very happy. *Martha May is the only Who who's very beautiful in Whoville and have 2 love interest who's trying to win her heart which it was The Grinch who won her heart. *Martha May is similar to Belle from Disney's Beauty and the Beast like both are beautiful, both have brown hair, both have 2 love interests (Belle to The Beast and Gaston, Martha May to The Grinch and Mayor Augustus), both are in love with the main characters (Belle to The Beast, Martha May to The Grinch), both care for the main characters and love them who they are, and both end up with the main characters after they confess their feelings for them. *Martha May is similar to Jennifer Friedman like both have brown hair, both are the love interest of the main protagonist (Jennifer to Dave, Martha May to The Grinch), both are the main protagonist's childhood friends, both are adult and move on, both are kind and both end up with the main protagonist after they redeemed themselves. *Martha May is almost similar to Lucy Wilde like both are the love interest of the main protagonist (Lucy to Gru, Martha May to The Grinch), both denies their feeling for the main protagonist until they realize that they still love them, both at first was serious and hard working woman until they also have a kindness and fun loving side and both end up with the main protagonist at the end. Gallery Martha May Whovier.jpg|Martha May as a child Martha May Whovier 3.jpg Martha May Whovier 4.jpg|Martha May was shocked that The Mayor proposed to her Martha May Whovier 5.jpg|Martha May smiles Martha May Whovier 6.jpg|Martha May refuse to admit that she still have feelings for The Grinch which Cindy Lou didn't ask her that which Martha May was stunned Martha May Whovier 7.jpg|Martha May is upset that everybody include Augustus are laughing at The Grinch Martha May Whovier 8.jpg|Martha May call off the engagement, because she's in love with The Grinch Martha May Whovier 9.jpg|Martha May was sad that The Grinch was mad and run away. Not to mention that he was being nice to her by making her gift which it make her more sadder Martha May Whovier 10.jpg|Martha May smiles Martha May Whovier 11.jpg Martha May Whovier 12.jpg Martha May Whovier 13.jpg Martha May Whovier 14.jpg The Grinch.jpg|The Grinch and Martha May are dating together The Grinch and Martha.jpg Category:Heroines Category:Living Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Childhood friends Category:Singing Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Holiday Movie Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Pacifists Category:Nurturer Category:Multiple Saver Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Humanoid Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Villain's Crush Category:Villain's Lover Category:Christmas Heroes Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Child Lovers Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Bond Creator Category:Charismatic Heroes